Firefly
Garfield Lynns was a pyromaniac who began as a regular, off-the-streets petty criminal. Soon, however, he quickly went on to start more dangerous crimes, using flamethrowers and fire related arson, torching huge parts of Gotham City in the process. However, one day, when Garfield set alight to a chemical factory, it raged out of control, and he was horribly scarred all over his body. When he recovered, he made a special flame-retardant suit so he could be protected from his blazes. With a flamethrower, jetpack, grenade launchers, a flaming sword, and other fire-arson weapons, he now pursues his dream: to burn Gotham to ashes! History Garfield Lynns was originally a pyrotechnic expert for motion pictures, but became a victim of Gotham City's severe poverty and turned to crime, displaying signs of pyromania. Lynns was captured by Batman and Robin after his first robbery. Lynns took up arson as a hobby, but it soon turned to an obsession; he believes he can see visions in the flames. Inspired by actual fireflies, he built a suit and became a professional arsonist. Early in his criminal career Firefly became the protégé of Killer Moth, looking to duplicate the success of crime-fighting duo Batman and Robin. The alliance fell apart when Killer Moth realized the full extent of Firefly's madness and feared for his well-being. Once Bane broke the criminals out of Arkham Asylum. Firefly's plan was to burn down all the places he didn't go to as a child. These plans were furthered by Joker and Scarecrow forcing the mayor to cancel the firemen's pensions. In consequence the fire service went on strike. Firefly burnt down his first target and escaped when Batman arrived. When he burned down his second target Batman arrived again and Firefly escaped from him again. At his third target, Gotham Zoo, Batman arrived again and their fight ends up on a bridge where Batman captures Firefly and leaves him hanging on the bridge. In a recent attempt to burn Gotham to the ground, Firefly was horribly burned when a chemical factory he set erupted in an explosion. Ninety-percent of his body was burned, and he began his recovery in Blackgate Prison. At some point afterwards, he was made a member of Black Mask's Gang, beating out his arsonist rival, Firebug. He made a short appearance in the JLA story arc "Crisis Of Conscience" (JLA #115-#119) fighting Catwoman in Gotham City over a diamond before Batman turned up. Although an epic battle between the Secret Society and the Justice League ensued, Firefly was knocked out and stayed down during the entire battle. He made another short appearance in the 2005 mini series Villains United, when the Secret Six attempted to escape the Society's grasp. Firefly was among the numerous heroes and villains apparently slain by the OMACs in the pages of DC's The OMAC Project, though he later managed to survive and appeared alive in Villains United: Infinite Crisis Special. In the Gotham Underground limited series, he allies himself with Killer Moth, Lock-Up, and Ventriloquist II in an ill-fated attempt to kill the Penguin when the Scarecrow reveals that the Penguin is secretly in the employ of the Suicide Squad. DCnU Garfield Lynns was killed by Ted Carson and made to look as if it was really Ted who died. That way Ted could become Firefly and know that Cindy Cooke would point the finger at Lynns rather than Carson. Powers and Abilities *Expert in pyrotechnics and explosives. *Thorough knowledge of inflammable agents. Paraphernalia *Equipment: Insulated battlesuit, and wings that allow flight *Transportation: Jetpack *Weapons: Flamethrower, grenade launchers, extensive arsenal of fire-creating weapons, flaming sword Gallery 1046993-firefly_3.png 886092-streetsofgotham2pg17.jpg 86c7bb1b_firefly-550x.jpg 208px-Firefly_Red.jpg Firefly.jpg Firefly_02.jpg Firefly_2.jpg Firefly03.jpg Firefly_011.jpg Firefly_012.jpg In other media Television ''DCAU'' :See: Firefly (DCAU) ''The Batman'' :See: Firefly (The Batman) ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' Firefly made a cameo appearance in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "A Bat Divided!" among many other villains at the "8 Bar", a haunt for third-rate costumed criminals in Gotham City. The bar was crashed by three atomic counterparts of Batman, as well as the hero Firestorm. Vaulting onto a table, Firefly charged one of the Batmen, making the mistake of panicking on high ground. The doppelganger Batman simply pulled the legs of the table out from under the villain, sending him crashing to the floor. Firefly was far from defeated, however, rising up with his fists to rejoin the barrom brawl. One of the Batmen then hurled Firefly across the bar, where he crashed directly into a wall. Lynns proved to be the last villain standing, however, attempting to sneak up behind another Batman counterpart after all of the other defeated villains had beaten senseless on the floor. The Batman he targeted, however, sensed Firefly behind him and slammed his fist backwards into Garfield's face, before flipping him over his back and onto the floor. Firefly also appears in the beginning of "Emperor Joker" before the intro, but is easily defeated by Batman and Robin. ''Arrow'' :See: Firefly (Andrew Dunbar) Video Games ''Lego Batman: The Videogame'' Firefly is an unlockable character in Lego Batman: The Video Game for Nintendo DS only. ''Batman: Arkham Origins'' See: ''Firefly (Batman: Arkham Origins) Firefly will appear in the upcoming ''Batman: Arkham Origins as one of the eight assassins hired by Black Mask to kill Batman. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' .]] .]] While Firefly does not appear in ''Batman: Arkham Asylum, a bathroom cabinet in the patient observation room in the medical facility is covered with newspaper clippings about the villain, including his first arsons. Also stored in the cabinet of drawers is Firefly's flame-throwing backpack and nozzle. Psychological Profile (by Dr. Young) Firefly Real Name: Garfield Lynns Psychological Profile: A dedicated pyromaniac, Lynns has embraced his disorder and, for much of his life, managed to positively reinforce his fire-starting tendencies and related euphoria through profits from various acts of arson. Horribly scarred by one of his own blazes (perhaps due to a euphoric fugue that left him incapable of escaping the flames?) Lynns's extreme pathology definitely borders on the suicidal. Extreme treatment would be necessary to break the cycle of rewards he has set up for himself. Additional Notes: He is extraordinarily adept at maintaining a cache of flammable items in his cell, despite his tendency to burn through them, pun intended. It is rare for a pyromantic to graduate to psychopathic behavior equal to Lynns's extreme acts of arson. And the extensive burns on his body seem to have barely affected him. He might be a good candidate for some of the more experimental forms of treatment I'm developing... Trivia *In Batman: Arkham City, Azrael states that "Gotham will burn". This gives a possibility that Firefly might appear in the next sequel game. It was later revealed that Firelfy was currently operating with Black Mask in his own newly-formed gang and assisted him with his first (and successful) breakout attempt from the prison before the events of the game. However, during Roman's escape, Lynns disappeared and was left behind by the gang. Behind the scenes *Firefly seems to have inspired Man in Black of Batman: Gotham Knight. Category:Villains Category:Arkham Asylum patients Category:The Society Members Category:Deceased Characters